Breathless
by craziikid
Summary: Edward and Jacob hate each other. But when a sudden and surprising incident occur will they befriend each other or will something more happen?  Rated: M for Mature readers.
1. The Meeting

**My Sexy Beta lilbit1016 and I have gotten together to bring something new to the table. If we get some reviews we will continue the series. This is going to be a story you don't want to be left out on, so review it, leave opinions to be taken into consideration.**

* * *

I was walking to Edward car, in the school parking lot, when i saw Jacob talking to Edward. I stopped in my tracks and waited to see if there was going to be any conflicts within the conversation they we're having. I walked a little closer than I heard Jacob

"Shut the hell up you leech, Bella will be with me." He yelled snarling all up in Edwards face. I heard Edward retaliate "No! You smelly mutt I will keep her under my protection."

I stopped again and stayed there just in case a fight broke out.

"Yeah, when you're drinking from her cold body," Jacob said coldly.

"It's not like that. I love Bella..." Edward said.

"How can you love someone when you not even alive... I have more to give, so why don't you go back to your family and let Bella be to be happen with someone like me" Jacob continued "I can do more for Bella and you know it. I'm tired of this childish ass fussing like this. I'm a man and I want to handle this like a man."

"When and where." Edward was infuriated.

"La push" Jacob flashed a smile.

"No then i will be violation the treaty how about a neutral place where there is only us, no one else." Edward continued "Like the meadow, it privet enough"

"Haha you're not as dumb as I pick you out to be Cullen, fine then. It's a date" Jacob laughed

"Noon then, do not be late" Those were the last words from Jake before he took off on his motorcycle... I started a fast pace walk towards Edward. I pushed on him asking what the hell was all that about.

"It was nothing Bella, just the usually" he tried to sweet talk me.

"Whatever, You two need to stop with the usual, and better not up to anything." I said keeping my, _you is not off the damn hook _face on.

"Yea, so what you want to do today love?" he ask me trying to make me forget what just happen.

"Surprise me" I said

"Ok, i will how about we go see my mother, you know she miss you." He told me with a smile

_Aww, the family this should be fun_ I thought.

We get into his car, and speed off. When we pulled up at the house i saw Alice coming out the door. She seemed worried. She ran up to Edward and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me worried

"What is it" I said mystified.

It is ok Bella don't worry about it.


	2. Save Me

**We, my beta and me, want to thank you all for the reviews. Opinions for the next chapter is greatly accepted. REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

"Don't worry about it Bella." He told me

"Ugh! Why can't you just tell me? I nee-want to know some things too, you can't keep it from me forever." I wined.

"Bella it's nothing ok, so drop it." He barked impatiently

"Ok fine. FINE! I don't want to argue. Let's just go in and have dinner." I was beginning to throw a tantrum.

He rolled his eyes, took my hand in his and led me into the house. Esme, shows up, to hug Bella.

"Mind your thoughts please Esme." Edward said in distress.

"Ok Edward." She says as she letting go of me.

"She was wondering have we had sex yet" he informed me.

"Dinner is ready," she informed. "I didn't know what to get you is fish okay?"

"Yes fish will be lovely." I said smiling at her.

Edward took me to my seat and sat beside me. We ate and when dinner was over Edward offered to give me a ride home.

"You ready to go." he asks me.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my coat.

Leading me out to the car, he open the door and she slide in. He closes the door and walks over to the driver side got in and took off.

Within minutes we reached Charlie's place.

He smiles at me, I don't smile back he is up to something. We both got out and stood at the front door.

He leans in to kiss me, Then Charlie interrupts before our lips touched.

"Hey you guys," he said smiling at us. "Oh yeah Bella your mother called, and you need to call her a.s.a.p. "He tells me.

"Ok dad, goodnight Edward" I said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later on Bella, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled romantically

"Love you too," I smiled back instead of saying _I love you too_

I got into the house I had saw Renée, my mom, left me 3 e-mails saying to call her on my laptop.

I called her back.

"Hi mom is everything ok?" I ask her.

"Everything is fine, just haven't talked to you in a while baby. How's everything going?" she said cheerfully.

"Everything is going good mom. How's Phil?"

"Good. Good. How's what's-his-name... Edward yeah, how's Edward" she asked me.

_Being a stubborn ass_, I thought. "He's good mom." I told her.

"And your Dad."

"He is good too mom."

"That's good; well hey got to go I will take to you some other time."

Ok mom talk to you later. I tell her and hang up the phone.

I walked up to my room and laid down on the bed thinking. My mind want stop thinking about what Edward is hiding from me. It wasn't very late. So I decided to go and pay Jake a little visit.

"Hey dad I'm going to see Jake." I said running down the steps grabbing my keys, and a coat.

"Ok, be careful kid," he said to me. I get outside and got in my truck. I shut the door; i put the key in and turned it. It didn't start.

I look over to my partner sit and see Edward sitting there.

"What the hell Edward." I said startled.

"Leaving are we." He said calm and all relaxed.

"Yes I'm going to see Jake, why are you in my truck?"

"I can't let you be harmed by stray dogs now."

"Jake will never hurt me. What you do to my truck?"

"I took your battery out."

"Well put it back in, NOW!"

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!" I was getting extremely pissed off.

"You wouldn't understand Bella."

"Fine Edward, but tomorrow my truck better be put back together." I said as i slam the truck door.

_My truck may be dysfunctional but_... "Hey Charlie" I called going back in the house.

"I thought you were going to Jake's?"

"Yeah but my truck is messed up. Edward promises to fix it tomorrow, so can you drive me. You haven't seen Billy in a while."

He gave me the keys and told me to be careful. So I went to the cruiser and drove off before Edward could disassemble it.

When i got to Jake house he was outside waiting on me.

"How you know i was coming?" I ask him.

"I called Charlie to talk to you. Then he said you took the cruiser over here so I chilled out and waited"

"Ok can i ask you something Jake and don't you dare lie to me."

"Ask away," he smiled at me.

"What were you and Edward fighting about at school today?"

"Who would be better for you? Me or him"

"And what did you all agree on?"

"To meet, at the meadow, to fight."

"Ok, why didn't he tell me?" I ask him.

"Does he ever tell you anything?" he said firmly.

"Thank you Jake i said as i kiss his cheek. I will keep in touch. Bye Jake" I said as I hurried back to the police cruiser

"Bye Bella."

Bella was mad, by the way she sped away something bound to happen and Jacob just stood there with a smile on his face.

It wasn't until 5 minutes after Bella started driving, when something ran out in front of her. She braked and turned the wheel at a sharp angle to dodge whatever jumped in front of her, making the car flip over and over. The police cruiser had landed in a pond beside the road, and burst into flames.

Bella saw a figure, but didn't recognize it. By the time it had reached her everything went black.


	3. Surprises

It was eleven that night when my phone woke me up from a nightmare I had about Bella. I waited for it to ring a third time then I reached to my bed side and picked up the cordless.

"Jake, Jake! Something has happened" the voice on the other side sounded terrified.

"What is it, what has happened" I was nervous my mind was spinning. The sobbing voice came in again

"The police cruiser, it's flipped in a lake and they didn't find Bella's body." I froze, trying to clear my thoughts of what I thought may have happened really didn't happen. Not tonight and not to Bella.

I got out of bed not trying to wake the others and got dressed headed for the door. I jumped on my bike and sped off to the direction where Charlie had described. When I got there I was horrified.

There was the cruiser flipped over in the lake on, I saw Edward standing there looking as if he was crying but there were no tears. As I walked over to the car, I felt tears running down my face.

"This is all your fault, you should have told her instead of keeping it to your damn self." I was mad as hell

"What! No this is not my fault, it's yours; why in the hell did you tell her. You know how upset she can get. This was to be between you and me not her." Edward stood his ground.

"Well I have no damn reason to be blamed for what happened. If you would have told her she would've never been so desperate to come and see me."

"Just like a damn dog never keeping its word."

"Well she asked, didn't know something like this would happen"

"That's why you have a brain. Despite the size you should have used it to actually think for once in a lifetime."

"Dammit Edward just shut the fuck up" I growled to end this nonsense arguing.

I saw bright headlights coming towards us. It was Charlie, in Bella's truck. He got out running to the scene of the crime with tears flooding down his pale cheeks.

"I-I-I just don't know how this could've happened." Charlie sobbed like a puppy

I gave him a hug trying to comfort him in hopes it'll take his mind off some of it.

"How in the hell can I explain to Renée what happened to our only daughter. Oh I'm a bad parent."

Seeing him sob and cruse himself made me break out into tears all over again. It was hard seeing someone as bold as Charlie break down and cry as much as he did tonight.

We all left to go home. I went back with Charlie to make sure he would be alright.

"How did that happen to my baby girl, it's not fair" He yelled while throwing a chair at the television set.

"It'll be alright officer swan" I said looking guilty as if I've done something wrong.

"No Jake, it won't, I got to call Renée" he continued "Lord that girls going to flip out"

"No let me do it" I went to the phone and dialed Bella's mom number and told her the news. All you could hear in the background was her crying and she said "Lord be with me" and finished with "Tell Charlie that I will call him back soon."

I went to tell Charlie and he said "okay kid, you go home now and get some rest" with that I got on my bike and raced home.

When I was in my room and comfortable in my bed almost asleep my phone rings again_ what the hell_ I thought. So I answered and the voice whispered "I think Bella might not be dead, meet me at the school tomorrow."

"Okay but no tricks" I told him with a growl and hung up.


	4. The Hunt

**This chapter maybe a little boring I can agree with that. Review for more chapters to be written**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

Ok so the next day. I was at the school waiting on the leech.

_He's not coming_, I though.

Then he comes pulling up in a silver Volvo

"Well i see you are here mutt." He tells me as he walk to me.

"Of course, now let get this show on the road. I have things to do" I snapped

He just nods and takes off "try to keep up mutt" he called after me.

I shaped into my wolf form and we ran. We ran for at least 30 minutes then he stopped, we were at the wreck scene. I phased back into my human form and pulled out a pair of underwear and shorts out of my bag, which I carried in my mouth.

"What do you smell?" he asks me.

"Blood" I said sniffing. But how can she be dead when they didn't find her body.

That is my point, let's follow the sent ok. He took off again

I stayed in human form and trailed after him

The trail stops right here at the edge of this cliff.

"This makes no sense to me, what the hell is going on" I said to him as he looked over the horizon

"I don't know yet but let's keep it a secret for now."

"Is there something you're not telling me" I asked puzzled

"I don't think she is dead" he said.

"What's the fucking plan, Edward, how and the hell we going to find this out" I said swearing like a sinner in church.

"Keep Clam—he started saying before his phone begin ring. "Any news?" he answered his phone and within three seconds he flipped out, cursing his self and punched this rock that was on top of the mountain leaving a dent in it.

"What's wrong" I asked curiously.

"Alice" he paused and then continued "she—she saw the vulture turning Bella into a vampire" his voice went faint just as he struggled to get the last word out.

So we took off running to the Cullen's mansion.

When we arrived at the door and walked in "Alice" Edward growled "what the fuck is going on"

"The vulture has her and they plan to kill her unless you, Edward, come without the rest of us to rescue her." Alice informed.

"Dammit" he yelled clenching his teeth. Esme gives him a dirty look. "Sorry" he said.

"So what now" Alice asked.

"We go to Italy, bust up into that bitch and rescue Bella" I spoke up.

"Well he's not one of us and they will only kill Bella if we tag alone" Alice spoke.

"I don't give a fuck"; Edward said and once again looks over to Esme and says "Sorry".

"Your best bet is to go alone with the do—Jacob" Esme stuttered.

"NO! I'm going by myself, I don't care I'm going alone" he shouted as he slammed the glass door shut.

He was well into the forest trail by the time caught up to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't you hear me I'm going alone?"

"I can't let you do that" I said trying to stay calm.

"You win mutt" he continued "But don't do anything stupid."

I nodded and with those last words we walked.


	5. Italy

Later that night after I walked with Edward in the trail I went home and shortly after I was in my bed and half way asleep Sam comes intruding into my room.

"Alright, what the hell is going on with you?" he demanded

"What" I was confused

"You missed dinner remember"

"Dammit, sorry I forgot"

"Yeah you have been forgot a shit load of things lately. Did you imprint? Because to me it seems like you're head over heel s for someone. So who is it?"

"What are you talking about, are you drunk Sam?" I tried to play dumb, but it seem like it didn't work.

"Stop bitching and tell me who"

I didn't want to say it, but then again I didn't want to keep lying to Sam's face.

"I think I imprinted on Edward" I told him slowly.

"How in the hell did this happen?"

"I really don't know, we have been spending time together lately to try and figure out who killed Bella and yesterday when we was walking on the trail near their house I started feeling a little more for him. It used to be hate but now, shit I don't know. It really just kind of happened."

He didn't change his expression but simply said "Oh so the vampire has made you his bitch"

"What no, nothing like that"

"Well does he know?"

"No I didn't want to tell him, I was trying to keep it a secret"

"Well don't worry about me telling anyone" he said as he left my room.

All that night I thought about Edward: his smile, the way he walked and everything. Until I looked at my clock and saw it was late, I whispered Dammit Sam because if he never would have forced me to tell him that I had imprinted on Edward I wouldn't have been thinking of him all night long. So I then turned over and force myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning we had agreed to meet at the airport and by the time I made it there, he was already in line checking in for our tickets. After he checked in he turned and saw me "Someone overslept" he said with a smile as he walked toward me.

"I had a rough night" I said with a laugh and he gave me a look.

"Not that kind of night" he put retained his seriously look.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said walking away.

Once I get into the bathroom my phone rings.

"Hello" I said.

"How you doin bro" it was Paul. He always called me when he needed someone to talk too.

"Pretty good, but I have to tell you something" I said panicking.

"Well kind of, but it's more on the imprinting side"

"Well" he said, "what the hell is it, you know I don't like these guessing games"

"It's about Edward"

There was a pause before he spoke up and said "don't tell me"

"I imprinted on Edward" I pronounced not so proudly though.

"Well did you tell him" he said shocked.

"No but— I was cut short because Edward walked into the airport bathroom "our flight leaves in 10 minutes and it's time to line up, all set to go" he asked. I smiled and nodded, and then he walked away.

I will have to call you back, our plan is about to leave" I said hanging up.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the _Delta Airlines_ lane.

Edward later joined me with two cups of Starbucks coffee and we together boarded the plane.

During the flight I was sitting looking out the window and I turned to talk to Edward when I saw him writing.

"What are you writing" I whispered trying not to wake the other passengers.

"Just a poem" he shrugged.

"Can I See?"

"Sure" he said handing me the notebook and there were two paragraphs that read:

"_Live today like there is no tomorrow,_

_We sell our souls and our time is borrowed,_

_We stole from heaven now there is hell to pay,_

_So we better hope that there's something higher,_

_We're getting old and none the wiser_

_We fill our minders up but our hearts are hallow_

_We hate the truth as it's so hard to swallow,_

_We're judged for what we do not what we say,_

_We're getting old and none the wiser._"

"That's really good" I said and saw him smile a little.

* * *

We arrived at the airport in Italy around 12 a.m. then hotel was near the airport so we walked. By the time Edward had explained what the 'Rescue Bella Plan' was, we was already at the hotel and we checked in.

We had a two bed room grand master sweet. Where the hell he got the money from I have no fucking clue, but hell I'm not complaining.

Once we was already for bed we sat in the TV room and watch a little, since Edward doesn't sleep, I thought I would stay up a little and talk to Edward. With that we talked a lot more; it was about 2 a.m. when I finally decided to go to sleep…

* * *

**A/N:** for those who made it past this chapter the next chapter will be a little more exciting and interesting. Starting with this chapter all of you who review will get a preview of the next chapter. I also apologize for waiting so long before posting it, I had a lot of problems logging into my Fan fiction account due to the error they have been having. Thank you all for reviewing.


End file.
